


Alpha Female

by grrriliketigers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby feels left out now that Regina and Emma are together and they endeavor to help her feel more included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Female

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: N/A, basic knowledge of season one but no spoilers  
> Warnings: N/A  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon a Time, Lana Parrilla, Jennifer Morrison or Meghan Ory unfortunately! 
> 
> Written for ouat_ff_xchange on livejournal for ariestess

“Hey, hey, hey,” Emma jogged to catch up with brunette, “Ruby, wait up.” 

“Look,” Ruby shrugged, hands buried deep in coat pockets. “I get it. I do. You and Regina are together together. You share a son. I get it and you don't owe me anything.”

Emma furrowed her brow. “I know I don't _owe_ you anything but you're my _friend_ and just because I'm in a relationship doesn't mean I don't still value our friendship.”

“Yeah, no. Totally.” Ruby held her hands up. “I just have to get back to the diner or my ass'll be grass.”

“I’ll call you soon, okay?” Emma called after her. 

“Yup.” Ruby called back, “sure!” 

Emma furrowed her brow as she watched Ruby’s retreating form. 

“Hello, Miss Swan.” Regina purred as she hooked her arm through Emma’s. 

“Madame Mayor.” Emma smiled, turning a coy smile to her girlfriend. “Henry get off to school alright?”

“Yes, it was uneventful.” Regina sipped her coffee as they walked back toward the mayor’s mansion. 

“Good.” Emma nodded succinctly. 

The comfortable silence stretched on between them. When the house loomed in front of them, Regina gave Emma’s hand a little squeeze. “You’re awfully quiet.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Normally I can’t get you to stop talking about this that and the other thing – something mother and son have in common.” She nudged Emma. “Something on your mind?”

“Yeah,” Emma shrugged, “I saw Ruby when you were dropping Henry off. I tried to say hi but she was acting strangely.”

"How so?" 

Emma shrugged again, "I think maybe she's a little mad at me. Last year... we had a little thing..."

"A _thing_." Regina repeated teasingly, letting them into the house. "Darling, you're an adult. If you mean you had sex, say you had sex." 

Regina never was one to mince words. 

Emma smirked. "We had sex." 

"A lot?" 

Emma snorted her indignance. 

"I just mean, if it was once or twice and she's holding a grudge it's a little silly but if it was more of a _relationship_ then it makes more sense." 

"Well..." Emma fidgeted. "More of a relationship, I guess. But then everything started getting crazy around town and the curse and it just sort of fizzled out..." 

"And then you realized how wonderful and irresistible I am and you just had to have me." 

"Yeah, something like that." Emma laughed. 

Regina hooked a finger in the belt loop of Emma's jeans and pulled her closer. Emma captured Regina's lips, parting her lips and mmming against the soft lips. 

They parted and Regina added, "I can see how she'd feel put out - especially since you replaced her with _me_." 

"Yeah." Emma paused for a moment. "Wait, why would it matter more that I replaced her with you?" 

"She and I also had what you would call 'a thing.'" 

"You had sex with Ruby?" Emma demanded. 

Regina laughed. "Don't sound so shocked. I've been locked in this town, literally since you were born. You think Graham was the only person I slept with in twenty-eight years?" 

"Ruby though..." 

"She's hot." Regina shrugged by way of explanation. "A girl can only walk by that fantastic ass in pleather short shorts so many times without getting ideas."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" 

"Well one of us has to keep things interesting." She teased. Regina stole a kiss. "Can I make you anything for breakfast before you have to go protect and serve?" 

"Um... no..." Emma sighed ruefully looking at her watch. "The dwarves wanted a meeting this morning."

"Of course. Just a coffee then." Regina held her hand out. A puff of purple smoke billowed from her outstretched hand and when it cleared Regina was holding a to-go mug of coffee. 

"Show off." Emma grinned. She kissed Regina goodbye and headed for the door. She sipped the coffee and turned, "less cream next time."

"You try making a cup of coffee from nothingness and put in your own creamer." Regina teased. 

**

Regina was lounging in bed with a book when Emma entered, closing the door behind her. Regina watched her in her periphery; Emma stripped out of her sweater, leaving her braless in just a white racer back tank top. 

Emma sat down on the bed to unlace her tall boots. 

“Did Henry finish his math homework?” Regina asked, looking up from her book. 

Emma kicked off her second boot and turned to the brunette, “he did… I hate algebra.” 

“I’m sure algebra hates you too, darling.” 

Emma laid across Regina’s lap. “What are you reading?”

“Well, nothing now.” 

Emma smiled, “you’re pretty.” She reached up and stroked Regina’s cheek. “Can I make a confession?”

“Since when do you ask for permission for anything?” Regina laughed. 

“Ever since this morning… when you told me about you and Ruby… I haven’t been able to get it out of my head. It’s so hot I wasn’t able to concentrate on work at all today.” 

Regina leaned down and brushed her lips against Emma’s. Emma cupped Regina’s cheek kissing her more firmly. 

Emma pushed the book off of Regina’s lap and onto the floor as she sat up, covering Regina’s body with her own. Regina only cared for a second about the book before running her hands up Emma’s back underneath the tank top. 

Regina grabbed the hem of the top and pulled it up. Emma sat up and when Regina pulled the garment up and off she flipped them. 

Regina hiked Emma’s leg up as she settled between the blonde’s thighs. Regina dipped her head and captured a nipple between her teeth. Emma groaned and arched into the attention. She swirled her tongue around the hardened bud, soothing the light bite marks. 

Regina pushed her thigh roughly against Emma’s center and Emma bucked against her. 

Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair, "did you bring Ruby back here?” Emma licked her lips. 

Regina nipped up Emma's breast bone, "we used to meet at the bed and breakfast… in one of the vacant rooms…” Regina slowly unzipped Emma’s jeans and Emma’s hips trembled as Regina’s fingers ghosted against her heated core. “Sometimes we’d be in there for hours…” 

“Did she make you scream?” Emma breathed. 

Regina’s fingers slid into Emma’s underwear, the tip of her middle finger pressing roughly against Emma’s clit. Emma gasped and panted. 

“Not like you do…” Regina whispered as she pressed chaste little kisses up Emma’s jaw as her finger continued to circle the tight bundle of nerves. “No one makes me scream like you do.” 

Emma squirmed. Regina’s controlled movements and the images that danced through her head were already driving her dangerously close to the edge. 

“Tell me how she fucked you…” Emma pleaded in a shaky murmur. 

“She liked to look me in the eye when she fucked me.” Regina purred, “those green eyes locked on me predatorily as she thrust into me.” 

Emma whimpered, her orgasm building rapidly. She laid her hand over Regina’s, encouraging her to go faster. 

“It was always fast and rough,” Regina nipped Emma’s lip. “A flurry of hair, teeth, nails, scratches, moans, pleas.” 

Emma lifted her hips desperately up off the bed, her muscles tightening painfully on the brink of release. 

“I always left satisfied.” Regina whispered in Emma’s ear as she pushed harder on her clit and Emma bit her lip to keep from screaming as her orgasm washed over her in waves. 

Regina’s fingers continued undeterred until Emma grabbed her by the wrist and had to drag her hand away. Emma grabbed Regina’s other wrist and pinned her to the bed. “My turn…” Emma grinned with a mischievous glint in her eye, met with the challenging gaze of her brunette companion. 

“Before your turn commences, darling,” Regina licked her lips. “I have a proposition for you.” 

**

The firm knock woke her with a start. 

Ruby pushed herself out of bed with a groan. She’d tied one on the night before and was still in the process of sleeping it off and the last thing she wanted was Granny to give her a lecture about her reckless behavior and her skimpy outfits. 

Ruby grabbed the discarded tank top from the floor and pulled it on as she crossed the room. “Coming, coming.” She called out as she pulled up her shorts and shook her head clear, rubbing her eyes. 

She pulled open the door ready to argue with Granny when she saw Emma. Her mouth hung open slightly. “Emma…” 

“And Regina.” Emma added, stepping sideways slightly so Regina could be seen. 

Ruby leaned against the doorframe. “What’s up, guys…” 

“We were talking about it last night,” Emma started. 

“About how we both had so much fun with you in the past.” Regina chimed in. 

“And how we both _care about you_.” Emma gave Regina a nudge. 

“Yes, that too.” Regina grinned. 

Ruby couldn’t help but get ideas as her eyes darted between her two former lovers. “What’d you have in mind, ladies?” 

Regina met the challenge in Ruby’s eyes. While Emma had definitely been more of a possibility for an actual _relationship_ there was something so intoxicating about the constant struggle for dominance she’d always had with Regina. 

“Our place. Tonight.” Regina purred. 

“Seven.” Emma added helpfully. 

“Wear something tight… and leather.” 

“Be comfortable.” Emma corrected before following Regina out. “You are so bad.” She hissed teasingly, linking arms with her girlfriend. 

“Just the way you like me…” 

**

Ruby had a penchant for being fashionably late but actually found herself standing outside the mayor’s mansion watching her watch tick. She didn’t want to appear overeager. She wanted to seem somewhat aloof, not let Regina win the battle of the wills right off the bat. She wanted them to have to work for it. 

Emma pulled back the curtain. Regina sipped her scotch. “Is she still out there?”

“Yup.” Emma nodded. 

Regina pressed a glass of scotch against Emma’s shoulder and she turned to accept it. Just as she was about to take a sip the doorbell rang. 

Regina remained still and Emma went to answer the door. Regina sipped he drink listening to the hushed voices of the two younger women. Regina strutted through the foyer. “If the two of you would like to join me upstairs…” 

Emma bit her lip on a grin, admiring her lover’s sass and ass as she ascended the sweeping staircase. Emma grabbed the railing and started up and Ruby followed suit. Once in the master bedroom Regina took a seat in the wingback chair and crossed her legs daintily. 

Emma looked to Regina questioningly when Ruby took her arm, pulling her close. Their lips hovered milimetres apart for a few moments, Emma’s heart started to race and she whimpered when Ruby’s tongue brushed Emma’s bottom lip. 

Emma cupped Ruby’s cheek and pulled her in for a deep languid kiss. Ruby’s hands roamed freely over Emma’s ass, dragging her close with strong arms. Emma led her backwards toward the bed and when Emma’s knees hit the mattress Ruby climbed over her. 

Ruby yanked open the button up blouse, buttons going flying.. Ruby buried her face in Emma’s cleavage. Emma yanked Ruby’s skirt up around her waist and questing fingers soon discovered that Ruby had foregone underwear. 

Emma’s fingers sank into Ruby’s slick folds and Ruby growled out a moan, nipping at Emma’s breast. 

Emma pulled Ruby back up, drawing her in for another kiss, this time more frenzied and desperate. Ruby broke the kiss to stand up and unzip Emma’s pants and dragging them down and off in one fell swoop. She encouraged Emma further up on the bed and Ruby pushed Emma’s legs apart. 

Emma settled back against the plush pillows on the bed. She strained to see Regina but Ruby hovered over her. Ruby stole a kiss before kissing and licking down her taut abdomen. Emma’s eyes slipped shut as Ruby’s fingers slid over Emma’s inner thighs and then her head disappeared between her legs. 

Emma grabbed fistfuls of sheets as Ruby swiped her tongue along the abundant wetness. “Fuck…” 

Ruby hummed appreciatively, swirling her tongue, lapping at Emma’s juices. The weight on the bed shifted and Ruby felt Regina’s bare thighs pressing against her ass. 

Regina dropped a couple of kisses to Ruby’s back as her fingers tested Ruby’s wetness. Ruby wiggled he bum encouragingly and Regina pushed one end of the double sided dildo into herself before teasing Ruby’s slit with the head of the dildo. 

Ruby moaned against Emma’s pussy. Emma grinned, watching someone else on the receiving end of Regina’s torturous teasing. 

Regina thrust the dildo deeply into Ruby and Ruby arched her back with a long, low moan. Emma whimpered, trying to get Ruby to get back to the task at hand. Regina held tightly to Ruby’s hips as she set a quick and deep pace. 

Ruby lowered her face to the blonde’s pussy, lips latching onto Emma’s clit, sucking softly and flicking her tongue across the bundle of nerves. Emma’s fingers tangled in Ruby’s hair, holding her in place, desperate for release. 

Regina dragged her nails down Ruby’s back, her own orgasm building rapidly. Ever since she’d gotten her magic back she’d been coming twice as fast and twice as hard. Ideally she’d like to finish at the same time as Ruby but she was going to come one way or the other in the next couple of minutes. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Emma began chanting and writhing and Regina knew that her girlfriend was about to let go. Regina slipped her hand between Ruby’s thighs, making tight circles around her clit. 

Regina groaned, her thrusts became erratic as her body spasmed almost violently as the orgasm tore through her to every extremity. Emma’s hands balled into fists as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Ruby came up for air, laying her head against Emma’s thigh as she pushed back desperately on the dildo, feeling her body just about to let go.

Ruby moaned and panted and squeezed her eyes shut as the climax pulsed through her and she collapsed on the bed next to Emma. 

Regina eased the dildo out of herself and moved to lay behind Ruby, pulling her into her arms. Emma smiled at Ruby, running her hand over Ruby’s hip and threaded her fingers through Regina’s. 

This was definitely the start of something beautiful. Emma mused as she watched the brunettes coming down from their highs and smiled because she knew she was in for a lot of fun knowing that both the other women had a strong desire to be the alpha female.


End file.
